Reef and Rocks 1
by Ricky101
Summary: Ally dives into the ocean and meets a great friend leah they go through times like disagreeing but at the end they find themselves happy as they are when as mermaids.They meet a girl named Emma and a boy named Lewis,and they all become great friends!


Reef and Rocks

By: Erica Boroshok

Chapter #1 Getting close to Ally

Hey I'm ally and I'm 13 years old. I live with my mom and step dad in Maui. But I was actually born with my step dad so I don't exactly understand any of this stuff!

"Ally can you talk with us for a moment"? "Yeah hold onmom"! I was on the phone with my friend Chrissie. "Chrissie I gotta go I'll call you back in like 5 minutes"…… "ALLISON DAVIS"! "Bye Chrissie" "Bye Ally"……. "Coming mom"! "So what is it mom"? "Ally your father and I are going on a 2 week work cruise and we want you to come with us". "Ally do you want to come with us because your other choice is to stay with Joscelin and I know you don't exactly love her"? "Mom yes sure I do want to go I love cruises O.m.g this will rock"! "Ally we leave tomorrow and come back in two weeks". "That's a long time mom"!

"Ally you should go pack some stuff in a suitcase"! "You sound like that's a good thing mom"! "Ally goo if you want to come"

I packed mostly my whole room and I didn't even have half the stuff I needed at all! I need a bikini for instance to "showoff" and No my mom isn't OK with me being "grown up" so I have to wear a full piece that has smiley faces all over it I mean how baby-is and I don't even go to pool parties unless I can borrow one of my friends bikini's because I cannot be seen covered in smiley faces! And I won't! "Dad can you take me to the mall later"? "Ally do you want a bikini again"? "Dad please just get me one I beg of you"! "I know Ally shh I got you one" "What does it look like"? "Well its blue with green dots on it and I know its not exactly what you wanted but it comes with a skirt"! "Daddy"!

Joscelin is the brattiest girl you will ever meet and she is also my aunt's husband's sister so she is around me a lot! She once took my toy like 6 years ago and threw it in the mud, then she told me to go look in the mud and she moved it and I got really, really muddy! And she didn't even apologize!

So I was glad I said I would go on the cruise because if I didn't then it would be hello Joscelin the stink bug! Yeah not so good after all yeah am I right mom!

"Ally how are you coming along with the packing"? "I am fine mom gosh"! My mom was going ballistic over nothing!

I packed the usual the shirts the bra's and the pants oh and my mom's favorites the dresses well the ugly hideous stupid white dresses that my mom used to wear and she would give anything for me to wear them!

Chapter #2 Ally sees the dangers before her parents see her

"Ally are you ready to go the ship takes of in 40 minutes and it takes 20 minutes to drive there and it will take 20 minutes for you to walk to the car"! "Mom I am right behind you so can we goo"!

"Yes ally we can get going if you go grab your suitcase"! "Oh well sorry mom i thought dad had brought it down but i guess he didn't"! ........... "Ally where are you going"? "To get my suitcase because someone forgot to bring it downstairs on time"! "Ally what are you talking about it's already in the car"! "Dad are you serious"? "Yes now go back down stairs and get in the car"!

"Yess Mr. And Mrs. Davis So glad you could make it ohh and you brought your sweet pea"! "Dad I'm gonna go get a shake be back". "Ally do you need any money to buy one"? "Dad remember, you gave me $75.00 before we came just incase I needed it"! "Right well Ally just for emergencies and get a low fat one not a regular, please". "Ok mom"!

I walked over to the bar thing and was choosing my shake choice....

"One vanilla shake please". "Coming up ma'm". "Make that two vanilla shakes please". "Just consider that as a gift"! "Thank you sir"… why is a strange man paying for my shake? "Ally you do remember me don't you"? "Oh Sorry I forget" "It's me Mr. Ming"! "OH I remember you, you work with my dad sorry I forgot"! "I have a son about your age he's here with me do you want to meet him"? "Yeah sure let me go get my dad, hold on" wait ally"! "Yes Mr. Ming"? "You do want your shake don't you"? "Oh thanks again"!

We were all eating dinner in the main area I was wearing a "mother proof" or as my mom call's it "peach pretty" dress. And I was looking out to the cold dark wide known sea. I was thinking and I saw something in the water I don't know what it was or how to describe it well treasured I guess because I flipping don't have a clue why but I grabbed a hold of the railing and jumped overboard into the plain wide dark cold miserable sea uh oh I forgot a life jacket oh no not good so not good!!! In about a few seconds I heard thousands of screams and about 2 I could really identify my dad's was on of them and the other one was my worried and terrifies horrified and horrifying mother! If she finds me again she'll kill me and she'll make sure of it!

I woke breathlessly on the shore all alone I looked out into the sea and no boat no nothing except sea and land that I was partially on!

I looked down and thought I would cry but as I was looking I saw no feet of mine a tail a big orange scaly tail and not the kind that a monkey has a kind that a mermaid would have! What have I done this time well I lost my legs alright! And that is not good at all!

Chapter #3 Ally searches the sea in horror

Why did I jump overboard I was being so stupid I don't know what I was thinking oh actually I do I was thinking of that thing in, in the water and I never saw it again! It's a good thing I was on a swim team for 7 years in a row! Now I think I might be able to find it and mermaids are really fast I learned well if they ever existed well I know now they do!

I plopped myself into the sea again and looked under and saw tons and tons of coral reefs and rocks that I had never seen before! And if I ever saw mom again I would stay here to see this maybe instead bring tons back!

I know that I am a mermaid but how do I get food or fresh water or anything I ever had I am such a stupid girl for doing that how foolish of me! Everyone probably thinks I am dead!

I looked around I swam around I saw fish I touched the fish well tried sort of and I saw another mermaid and another and even more each time I swam closer to one I saw even more! I must be dreaming or something! Wake up ally wake up you brat! You stupid brat!

I swam up to a mermaid and tried to speak but actually I forced myself to I said hi underwater and it sounded the same way it would sound above water! That is so cool well I guess!

That mermaid said hi back. "Hi I'm Leah" "Hi I'm ally"! Now I didn't feel that stupid at all I sort of understood something I think I jumped overboard because I saw a mermaid tail in the water and I had never seen one before I guess I was just so interested in it I lost my focus and control I just forced myself to go chase after it .

Another mermaid swam close by then another and another and more and more every second. "Ally lets go to my cave where it's quiet and we can talk about each other secretly sort of"! "Okay Leah do you have parents or a guardian or something"? "well we have a king of the sea"! "Who" "Is he hot"!

Chapter #4 Ally may not be very welcomed

"Ally wake up wake up"! "Oh Leah what's up"? "Well ally something came up at school today and I have to stay a little late and that means you'll be alone for quite some time"! "Leah I can come to school with you I used to go to school before"! "Oh well I don't know Mrs. Ming is strict about late comers during the school year". "Mrs. Ming"! "Leah was Mrs. Ming married before she came here"? "Actually yes Ally she was I guess that's why she is so mean"! "Leah before I came here I was on a cruise and there was a man named Mr. Ming and he was married until his wife sort of disappeared or something"! "So you think that your Mr. Ming and my Mrs. Ming were married or something"?

"Yes Leah! Oh my gosh when I get back on land I have to tell Chrissie everything I means everything even about the mermaid thing"! "Whoa whoa whoa hold it partner you aren't telling this Chrissie girl anything for two reasons"! "Why Leah"? "Well first of all once you become a mermaid you are charmed or something not to tell anyone about you well about the fact that you're a mermaid. And the second reason is that you'll never ever not in a million years or a lifetime see her again"! "Leah you have got to be kidding me just yesterday me and Chrissie were talking on the phone I am sure I will see her again"! " Ally if you don't believe me then why don't you just go live on that island on the beach because no one wants you here when everyone was crowding you they were gonna shoo you away but then same thing happened to me with my best friend but they died or something"! "Ally I hate you ,you are so not living with me anymore because I am kicking you out and maybe tomorrow well I don't know maybe I'll get the king to ban you from the sea"! "

And that was it, it was just like the first day of middle school except that day Chrissie hated me she was anything but my best friend and today she is anything but my enemy!

I swam out of Leah's cave sad I tried to make myself cry but I was underwater so it was really hard to do that! I looked back at Leah and she looked at me and she swam her but next to me and hugged me and said in a sort of happy voice… "Look Ally I know how hard it must be leaving all of your memories and friends behind it happened to me and everyone here you don't have to hate me and I'm sorry for yelling at you that was stupid and I don't mean to be rude but ally you are stuck here forever unless that is you get rescued from the blue dark cold but cool not cruel sea".

"Leah what was it like swimming in the ocean all by yourself when no one liked you except that one girl who made you as strong as you are today with a heart like a bull".

Chapter #5 Ally meets Mrs. Ming

"Ally if you want to meet Mrs. Ming you have to hurry your butt off because I can't risk coming in late again"! "Leah I am so tired, how far is your school"? "It is about 3 or 4 more miles up north"!  
"Leah you have totally completely got to be kidding me because I can't swim that far"! "Ally relax I was just messing with you it's really about one mile north"! "Leah you so got me that time you are so mean, but Leah even though that isn't that far can we please go slower by a lot"? "Ally just use your muscles and forget all the pain". "Okay Leah".

"Sorry I am late Mrs. Ming I didn't mean to keep you waiting but I brought Ally and"… "Leah just go swim to your seat". "And you are"…. "I'm Ally Davis my Dad Matt Davis works with your husband Mr. Ming"! "Ally I haven't seen my husband in years and I am sure he has moved on". "No ma'm he still has his son with him and he lives with him just the two of them ma'm". "Ally I know this may sound rude of me but I made you come here I saw no one but you and I caught your eye and swam away I had hypnotized you and I was controlling you, you didn't do any of that non sense".

Leah and Ally swam home to Leah's cave. Leah felt less lonely now that she lived with someone. Leah ordered Pizza and then in about a half hour a merman delivery guy was coming towards our cave. Then we both herd a noise and we swam out to see what it was or what was happening. Mrs. Ming was building a cave and then more and more. Was she bringing people here or was she just trying to make this place friendlier?

"Mrs. Ming what are you doing"? Leah called. "OH Leah I am moving more people over here and you may have to share a cave with someone". "But Mrs. Ming I'm already sharing a cave with Ally"! "Oh yes I forgot Ally is getting a cave with her and someone else"! "No Mrs. Ming she's staying with me and you can't change that"! "Leah fine stay with her OH and pizza man there pizza's on me In fact order some more pizza's oh leah but remember to give the pizza guy a nice big tip"!

"Ally I have never seen her so happy before in my life I wonder if someone is doing something to her or being really nice to her"? "Well Leah I think I am or maybe just the thought of her seeing her husband is making her happy it could very well be that"!

"Mrs. Ming how come you are so happy"? "Oh Leah I don't know I just feel happy"! "Oh Leah can you tell Ally that she is a very bright person and she can join my class"? "Yeah sure Mrs. Ming"!

Chapter #6 Leah shares her story with Ally

"Leah what are we gonna do today 'cause it's Saturday"? "Ally I was thinking about taking you to the Coral Reefs Park so we could enjoy some time"! "Really oh cool I guess I'll go get my suit on". "Oh wait since I'm a mermaid I live with my suit on"! "Wait Leah please don't tell me I'm wearing the smiley face suit"! "Ally you are wearing a smiley face suit but it actually looks kind of cool"! "Really Leah"? "Nooo way it looks so ugly and baby-ish"! "Thanks Leah because I just love hearing that all the time"!

"Ally I didn't really come here to enjoy time with you I mean not that I don't want to but I just need to tell you something". "Leah like what you know you can tell me anything I am your best friend"! "Okay then Ally maybe you'll understand this".

"Ally the real reason why I came here was because my parents didn't want me anymore because I always got into trouble I never followed directions and everyone hated me. And one day we were walking on a dock and I thought I saw something shiny and then I realized it was something that fell from the sky and then I jumped in the water when no one was looking and I ,I just felt so alive and powerful! And when I met people I didn't feel like the girl who wasn't popular I felt like I was on the top of the popularity list"!

"Leah, wow! Well that sounds like, I don't even know, but why were you at the dock"? "Well Ally my parents were going to ship me off to Aunt Margie for a couple o' years".

"Ally do you wanna go play at the springy sponge"? "Its really fun ally all you do is put on a belt and swim in tons of circles and the belt is tied to something and then you spring to the other side and twist around back through your circles it sounds stupid but it's actually not its really fun"! Leah had said that so Fast she sounded out of breath!

"Leah why don't we just swim back and watch the professional mermaid's fight it will be so much fun trust me"! "I don't know Ally Mrs. Ming is really strict about underage children watching them fight"! "Leah c'mon just for like 20 minutes it's not like Mrs. Ming is gonna be there or anything and if she is we'll just swim back really fast before she sees us".

It is almost dark so that means it is safe to go see the professionals fight! But I really hope that we don't get caught because if we do we'll be busted big time!

"Ally I don't know about this it sounds scary enough and it hasn't even started"! "Leah fine I'll just go alone I'm not scared, and even if I get caught I'll just say I was lost"! "Because I actually don't even know where the stadium is and everyone that knows me knows that I am new here"!

I swam my way through the ocean weeds and through the coral refs and past the rocks and fish and past a couple of stingrays and all the beautiful sights I just wanted to skip the fighting cause it actually did seem wrong to go and I don't want to get caught or anything bad maybe I'll just float on my back it's nice to relax for once in my life!

It is really really dark out and I am swimming back to Leah's cave on my own without her.

"Leah I'm back I didn't go see the fighting I stopped and realized what i was doing". "Wow Ally you know what else you should realize". "What Leah"? "That it's time for you to go to bed"!

Chapter #7 Ally and Leah search the sea for Jewels


End file.
